Sembilan Tahun
by Gigids
Summary: Kalau hanya saling mengejar tapi tanpa pengakuan, sampe kiamat juga tidak bakal jadian. Mibuchi tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran duo dengan tinggi terbatas itu. Romance. Friendship. Hurt Comfort. one shot. Tidak pintar bikin summary. silahkan membaca. Terimakasih :)


**SEMBILAN TAHUN**

 **Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Original Story milik Gigi**

 **Warn :**

 **T+**

 **AKAKURO**

 **HAREM X KURO**

 **Romance**

 **Friendship**

 **Hurt Comfort**

 **OOC**

 **Typo**

 **Selamat menik-membaca :D**

Kuroko tidak mengerti, kenapa Akashi sangat sulit dijangkau. Dan Kuroko, hampir menyerah untuk menggapai sang kapten Rakuzan itu..

Kuroko ingat, begitu banyak momen yang melibatkan dirinya dengan Akashi, baik saat di teiko maupun setelah mereka berpisah di sma masing-masing. Tapi tidak sedikitpun Akashi peka terhadapnya. _Boro-boro_ peka, _ngelirik_ juga _kagak_. Sepertinya, Kuroko Akan frustasi sebentar lagi.

Kuroko sadar, dia tidak tampan. Otak pas-pasan. Harta? Oh, bahkan dia belum pernah _gajian_. Tapi apa memang tidak ada kesempatan untuknya sekedar mengungkapkan rasa kepada sosok kaptennya? Okelah mungkin Akan terasa sakit kalau Akashi tidak menerimanya (bahkan Kuroko tidak berani bermimpi Akashi memilih bersamanya) tapi setidaknya Kuroko ingin melepaskan sejenak rasa yang sudah _tumpah-tumpah_.

"Kuroko, jangan melamun di saat latihan" sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunannya Akan rasa yang tertinggal terhadap Akashi. Ciee Kuroko..

"aku tidak melamun Kagami-kun" oh, latihan jadi tsundere rupanya.

"meski muka mu datar, tapi kalau kau terdiam ditengah lapangan sambil memegang bola tanpa berkedip, apalagi kalau bukan melamun, baka?"

"hehehe"

"Ku-Kuroko? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa tadi kau terkena ignite pass mu sendiri?" Kagami bergidik sambil memandang Kuroko yang sedang nyengir. Nyengir _doang_ sih _ga_ masalah, ini nyengir _pake_ muka datar bikin Kagami ingin me-ehm, meluk. Kagami sampai saat ini masih heran dengan Kami-sama, bagaimana dia menciptAkan laki-laki se awesome Kuroko. Wajah kombinasi cantik, unyu, manis, imut. Badan ramping dan mungil. Kulit seputih susu, mulus tanpa polisi tidur. Kagami bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa, sesungguhnya Kuroko dan Riko senpai adalah manusia yang _tertukar_. Ah, siapapun yang nanti memiliki Kuroko pasti bahagia. Dan sayangnya, kesempatan Kagami untuk itu sudah hampir game over. Kuroko tidak minat menjadi pasangannya. Kagami jadi _pengen_ hara-kiri..

"jadi Kagami-kun, siapa yang melamun?"

"berisik Kuroko, kau harusnya berlatih dengan serius . katamu Akashi memiliki dua kepribadian. Harusnya kau lebih bersemangat untuk mengembalikannya ke dirinya yang dulu seperti anak-anak Kisedai yang lain"

"hai Kagami-kun. Arigatto nee?"

"ha-hai" dan wajah Kagami sukses memerah.

…

"Kurokocchii.."

Buuk! Pelukan Kise mantap meremukan tulang Kuroko.

"ah, Kise-kun, doumo"

"sedang apa Kurokocchi kesini?"

"seperti biasa aku membeli vanilla milkshake, Kise-kun dan bisAkah Kise-kun melepaskan pelukanmu? Tulangku terasa patah"

"ah, gomen-ssu. Habisnya Kurokocchi imutnya gak habis-habis . hehe, tidak bersama Kagamicchi?"

"Kagami-kun sedang ada urusan dengan kantoku, jadi aku pulang sendiri"

"souka.."

"Kise-kun sendiri, kenapa bisa disini?"

"aku ada janji dengan Aominecchi untuk one on one seperti biasa, tapi sepertinya dia belum datang. Tapi tidak masalah, aku bisa menemani Kurokocchi dan berduaan dengan Kurokocchi"

"yamete kudasai Kise-kun"

"hidoi-ssu"

"hei, kuning, tega ya menculik Tetsu!"

"A-Aominecchi?

"Aomine-kun?"

"yo, Tetsu. Kenapa kau mau diculik makhluk kuning ini?"

"kami tidak sengaja bertemu Aomine-kun"

"dan kau kuning, jangan berpura-pura lupa dengan perjanjian kita "

Oh, perjanjian itu. Perjanjian yang menyatakan bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya adalah milik bersama sampai Kuroko menemukan pilihan hatinya.

"aku tidak mungkin lupa-ssu. Lagipula, Kurokocchi akan memilihku"

"jangan mimpi"

"ano, perjanjian apa? Ada yang bisa menjelaskan kepadaku?"

"emm, daripada itu Tetsu, kenapa kau tidak mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Kuroko tersedak. Gelas yang dipegang Kise retak.

"Aominecchi!"

"gomen, Aomine-kun. Ada seseorang yang aku sukai"

"cih! Siapa sih Tetsu ? Jadi pengen ku _becek-becek_ mukanya"

"ku-Kurokocchi, jangan bilang kau menyukai ku. Harusnya aku yang bilang duluan-ssu"

"yakin Aomine-kun mau melakukannya? Dan Kise-kun, maaf bukan kau juga"

"hidoi-ssu Kurokocchi"

"katakan saja siapa dia Tetsu"

"kau akan tau Aomine-kun. Tapi tidak sekarang"

"ku kira kau percaya padaku"

"maaf, hanya saja.. hanya saja, aku bahkan tidak yakin dia menerimaku"

"kalau dia tidak mau menerima Kurokocchi, hatiku terbuka lebar untuk Kurokocchi"

"abaikan si kuning Tetsu. Kalau dia tidak menerimamu, aku siap menghangatkanmu"

Lah, malah lebih parah nih si Aomine ¬¸¬

"Aominecchi , jangan mengotori pikiran suci Kurokocchi-ssu. Dia masih murni"

"diam kau Kise! Lagipula Tetsu, yang berhak memilikimu hanya aku, cahayamu"

"cahaya? Jangan bercanda Aominecchi, yang lebih pantas disebut cahaya itu aku. Aku lebih tampan, putih dan sesuai dengan tipe Kurokocchi. Kau itu tak lebih dari cahaya lampu lima watt yang sudah hampir habis. Remang kagak, terang apalagi. Suram pokoknya-ssu"

"kuning ngambang"

"dekil dakian"

"pirang sialan"

"biru kutuan"

Daripada pusing mendengarkan perdebatan duo berisik itu, Kuroko lebih memilih pergi diam-diam. Dia tidak mau tuli mendadak di umurnya yang masih semuda ini. Apalagi dia belum menikah, belum punya kekasih dan belum menyatakan cinta pada Aka-. Akashi lagii..

Diperjalanan pulang, tepatnya di taman bermain dekat rumahnya, Kuroko kembali menjumpai kawan lamanya. Laki-laki bersurai hijau yang selalu membawa benda-benda absurd demi keberuntungannya.

"doumo Midorima-kun"

"ah, Kuroko. Apa yang kau lakukan disini nanodayo? Bukannya aku peduli atau apasih"

Pembawaannya yang tenang, sikap pantang menyerahnya serta kesopanannya yang paling besar diantara teman-temannya membuat Kuroko kagum kepadanya. Walaupun dengan sikap tsundere yang mendarah daging, tapi bagi Kuroko itu manis. Kalau ada yang mampu menggantikan posisi Akashi di hati Kuroko, mungkin sang surai lumut ini lah orangnya. Tapi itu baru 'mungkin', nyatanya sampai sekarang dari SMP sampai sudah puber lanjutan, Kuroko masih _kesengsem_ sama Akashi. Gagal move on detected.

"aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang Midorima-kun. Rumahku di dekat sini. Midorima-kun sendiri?"

"a-aku sedang.. aku sedang mencari ik-ikan nanodayo" ujar Midorima sambil menaikan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot sama sekali. Berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Kalau mau jujur , sebenarnya Midorima ingin ke rumah Kuroko. Dia ingin memberikan lucky item Kuroko untuk besok saat Kuroko melawan Akashi. Tapi ternyata Kuroko belum pulang ke rumah. Dia menunggu di taman karena yakin kalau Kuroko akan lewat sini, dan setelah ketemu orangnya, Midorima tak sanggup memberikannya. Melihat Wajah Kuroko saja sudah membuatnya doki-doki dan terpesona.

"ikan? Tapi Midorima-kun, disini tidak ada sungai"

"oh, aku mencari cacingnya dulu nanodayo"

"mau aku bantu?"

"ti-tidak usah Kuroko. Aku sudah menghubungi Takao agar dia yang mencari cacingnya. Kami Akan segera bertemu di sungai"

"souka"

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Dan untuk pertandinganmu besok, ganbatte Kuroko. Semoga kau beruntung"

"arigatto Midorima-kun" Kuroko tersenyum mendengar ucapan Midorima.

'mati sekarang pun aku mau nanodayo. Kuroko manis sekali'

Midorima hanya bisa memalingkan wajah dengan penuh rona merah.

…

Akhirnya , hari pertandingan final winter cup tiba. Semua persiapan sudah selesai dilakukan. Tinggal berusaha untuk meraih kemenangan. Sebelum menuju venue pertandingan , Kuroko memutuskan untuk mampir sejenak ke gym Seirin. Menenangkan pikiran dan hati yang _deg-deg-an_ gak karuan. _Deg-deg-an_ mampukah dia mempersembahkan sebuah kemenangan? _Deg-deg-an_ karena Akan bertemu _gebetan_. Dann _deg-deg-an_ , mampukah dia menjangkau Akashi saat mereka bertemu nanti?

Tapi Kuroko bertekad, kalau hari ini adalah penentuan. Kalau memang hari ini dia tidak mampu menjangkau Akashi, dia akan mundur. Memang menyesakkan, namun berusaha Tetap berdiri tapi terabaikan itu menyakitkan. Lagipula, dari artikel Koran bekas yang tidak sengaja Kuroko temukan kemarin, tertulis bahwa " _ada beberapa hal yang mesti dipertimbangkan. Mengejar seseorang adalah salah satunya. Kalau kita sudah berlari kencang mengejar mereka, tapi mereka masih tidak mau berhenti, adAkalanya kita yang harus berhenti. Bukan karena sudah tidak cinta lagi, tapi menjaga keselamatan hati. Agar akal Tetap berfungsi. Kenyataan beda dengan harapan._ "

Kuatkan tekat. Bulatkan niat. Kuroko siap menghadapi hari ini. Apapun yang terjadi. Apapun keputusan Akashi.

…

Sambutan yang benar-benar meriah. Padahal mereka cuman melakukan pemanasan saja saat jeda pertandingan antara Shutoku dan Kaijou .

"lama tidak berjumpa Tetsuya"

"hai, Akashi-kun"

"aku tak menyangka kau bisa sejauh ini. Sudah menemukan jawabannya?"

"hai"

"kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku, permainan basketmu"

"aku-aku tidak akan menunjukkan permainan basketku, Akashi-kun. Tapi akan ku tunjukkan permainan basket kami"

"heh? Tetsuya memang selalu diluar ekspektasi ku. Baiklah, ku terima tantanganmu"

…

Pertandingan final dimulai. Saling serang, dan berusaha memperkuat pertahanan untuk menghalau serangan lawan. Babak pertama baru saja berjalan tapi pertandingan sudah berjalan dengan ketat. Tidak ada yang mau melonggarkan pertahanan. Tidak ada yang mau menurunkan tensi serangan. Kuroko juga sudah mulai kelelahan.

"ada apa Tetsuya? ku pikir dengan omongan besarmu tadi kau akan mengeluarkan semua kekuatanmu. Kau mengecewakan"

Mata Kuroko membulat. Kata-kata Akashi menusuk tepat di hatinya.

"ya sudahlah, kau sudah tidak ku butuhkan. lagipula aku sudah punya penggantimu. Kau hanya prototype lama untukku. kau bisa melihat sendiri kalau mayuzumi jauh lebih baik darimu, Tetsuya"

Hati Kuroko hancur sudah. Kepingan terakhir yang dia pertahankan telah diremuk sedemikian kejamnya oleh Akashi. Dengan segenap tenaga yang Kuroko punya, dia kerahkan untuk menatap tepat di mata Akashi.

"aku tidak tau apa yang Akashi-kun pikirkan tentangku. aku juga tidak peduli dengan apa yang Akashi-kun lihat terhadapku dan aku memang tidak diciptakan untuk dibutuhkan oleh Akashi-kun. Yang aku mau tau, yang aku pedulikan adalah bagaimana tim ini akan meraih kemenangan. Dan aku akan menjadi seseorang yang tim ini butuhkan"

Sinis. Tajam dan dingin. Kuroko sudah tidak peduli lagi. Kalau hati ini harus hancur. Hancurkan saja sekalian. Kalau kehancuran hati bisa membuat Kuroko bangkit dan bisa membantu kemenangan tim, Akan Kuroko lakukan. Paling tidak, satu tujuannya bisa terpenuhi malam ini.

…

Babak kedua dimulai. Tensi pertandingan masih saja tidak mau menurun, padahal stamina pemainnya mulai turun walau semangat kedua tim justru semakin naik. Sorak sorai penonton menambah panas tensi kedua tim. Segala strategi dikerahkan, perebutan poin sudah tidak terelakkan lagi. Ketika Rakuzan menambah poin, tak berselang lama Seirin membalasnya dan begitu seterusnya.

Kuroko tau, dia sudah jauh melebihi batasnya. Kelelahan pasti, karena selama ini dia tidak pernah bermain penuh, namun dia bertekad tujuannya harus terpenuhi malam ini. Bukan tentangnya. Bukan tentang Akashi, tapi Seirin. Ya, dia sejauh ini untuk Seirin. Untuk kemenangan timnya.

…

Babak kedua sudah hampir habis. Kedua pemain tim bahkan sudah tersengal-sengal saat mengambil nafas. Seirin sudah unggul . 99-98. Kurang dari 30 detik pertandingan akan berakhir. Kuroko berhadapan dengan Akashi.

"aku tidak Akan membiarkanmu lewat Akashi-kun"

Hetero chrome itu berkilat.

"aku tidak akan kalah dan tidak pernah kalah"

Bola sudah di shoot. 99-100 untuk Rakuzan. Pertandingan kurang dari 7 detik lagi. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuat ini berubah.

"menang atau kalah, kita akan Tetap berjuang dan menikmati pertandingan ini!" teriak Hyuga.

"haii!" semangat juang dari Seirin tidak turun. Bagaimanapun, semua masih bisa berubah. Detik demi detik berlalu dan bagaikan slow motion, sebuah bola masuk di ring Rakuzan dan bel tanda pertandingan selesai berbunyi. 101-100 untuk Seirin. Semua pemain dan penonton masih terdiam. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Masih tidak percaya dengan siapa yang memasukkan bola sehingga mengubah hasil pertandingan.

Surai baby blue itu masih terdiam dengan kuda-kuda tembAkannya yang khas di bawah ring Rakuzan. Matanya membulat semakin membuatnya imut tidak karuan. Masih saja diam tidak bergeming sampai seluruh pemain Seirin memeluknya. Meluapkan rasa senang dan sedikit-sedikit mencari _kesempatan_. Jarang-jarang Kuroko mau dipeluk dan di _uyel-uyel_ sedemikian rupa. Bahkan Riko senpai yang terkenal ganaspun sesenggukan sambil memeluk Kuroko.

"kau hebat Kuroko"

Satu per satu tangan senpainya mengelus surai biru muda Kuroko lalu bergantian Kagami dan trio freshman menepuk puncak kepalanyadan ada beberapa yang nekat mengecup kening Kuroko. Kuroko masih tidak berbicara. Namun, raut wajahnya memerah dan air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Masih tidak percaya. Dia menang. Tim ini menang

"senpai, minna, kita menang" memang datar, tapi Kuroko tidak mampu menyembunyikan kegembiraanya disitu.

"kita memang menang baka" ujar Kagami sambil mengacak rambut Kuroko

"yamette kudasai Kagami-kun" Kuroko cemberut.

'ka-kaawaai!' kalau begini terus bisa-bisa mereka yang melihat Kuroko bisa pingsan kehabisan darah.

…

Penyematan juara telah selesai. Dan sekarang didepannya adalah para pemain Rakuzan, kecuali Akashi, memberikan ucapan selamat untuknya, dan beberapa yang nekat memeluk dan mengecup kening Kuroko.

"ah, selamat ya Tet-chan" ujar Mibuchi sambil menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Kuroko

"selamat Kuroko" ucapan singkat dengan elusan di puncak kepala Kuroko. Kuroko mengingatnya, orang inilah yang menggantikan tempatnya.

"arigatto mayuzumi-san"

"demi apa Kuroko, jangan buat wajah seperti itu!"

"hah? Apa maksudnya?" Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya.

"kau akan membunuh kami kalau terus-terusan seperti itu Kuroko"

Kuroko makin tidak mengerti tingkah teman-temannya ini.

"sudahlah Tet-chan, kau dapat salam dari seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu mencintaimu"

"maksud Mibuchi-san? Dan.. dan dimana Akashi-kun? Aku tidak melihatnya"

"ah, lupakan saja Tet-chan. Sei-chan mungkin sedang mempersiapkan berkas-berkas yang akan dipakai untuk laporan ke pihak sekolah setelah ini, hahaha"

Tentu saja, meski Kuroko mengalahkan Akashi, dia masih tidak bisa menggapainya.

…

"Sei-chan, kau yakin tidak ingin mengatakan apapun?"

"apa maksudmu Reo?"

"Tet-chan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Sepertinya dia menunggumu"

"jangan bercanda Reo"

"aku tidak bercanda Sei-chan, cobalah kau katakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan kepadanya"

"aku tidak mau mendengar penolakannya"

"kenapa kau pesimis Sei-chan? Tidak seperti kau yang biasanya"

"Tetsuya bukan orang yang mudah ku prediksi. Dan daripada kau mengurusi sesuatu yang bukan urusanmu, sebaiknya kau lakukan tugasmu sebagai sekretaris OSIS sebelum gunting ini melayang"

"ha-hai Sei-chan"

Mibuchi tidak habis pikir dengan kedua makhluk terpendek yang dia temui di sepanjang karir basketnya itu. Sama – sama cinta kenapa tidak jadian saja. Okelah, dia memang sedikit naksir Kuroko, hei, siapa yang tidak naksir kalau View-nya seperti itu? Tapi dia sadar, ada seseorang yang lebih mencintai Kuroko, dan Kuroko juga mencintainya. Mibuchi tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran makhluk dengan tinggi minimal. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya, apa semua makhluk pendek pikirannya seperti itu semua.

"Reo, kalau kau tidak segera berpikir yang lebih berguna, sebaiknya ku lempar gunting ini menembus otakmu!"

Dasar iblis.

…

Lima tahun berlalu semenjak pertandingan final itu. Sekarang, Kuroko sudah kuliah di Todai, jurusan sastra dan menjadi guru bantu disebuah TK dekat apartment nya. Kuroko juga sudah tidak lagi memikirkan Akashi. Semenjak final itu pula, dia berhenti mengejar Akashi. Biarlah semua berjalan dengan sendirinya. Namun, walau begitu, Kuroko merindukan Akashi, bukan sebagai seseorang yang special, tapi sebagai seorang teman. Ya, teman. Kalau sebagai seseorang yang special Kuroko tidak mampu menggapainya, Kuroko ingin menggapainya sebagai teman. Hati Kuroko sudah hancur sejak percakapannya dengan Akashi di final, dan yang Kuroko tidak tau, ada seseorang lagi yang hatinya lebih hancur dari Kuroko. Dan orang itulah yang selalu mengawasi Kuroko setiap hari sejak tiga tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang. Seperti sekarang, dengan jas hitam kemeja merah, mata hetero chrome itu memandang lurus dengan penuh arti ke Kuroko.

…

"demi Tuhan, Akashi Seijuro! Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal. Kalau kau mencintainya katakan pada Tet-chan segera. Jangan memandanginya dengan tidak jelas seperti ini" Mibuchi habis kesabaran. Selama tiga tahun dia selalu mengantar Akashi ke orang yang sama dan melakukan hal yang sama. Melihat dari kejauhan. Ya kali kalau ada hasil, lha ini tiga tahun tanpa ada peningkatan sama sekali.

"ck, kau mengganggu Reo"

"tapi Sei-chan, kau sudah melakukan kegiatan ini selama tiga tahun"

"ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan Reo"

"kalau begitu dibikin mudah"

"kau tidak mengerti"

"kalau begitu buat aku mengerti"

"bukan kau yang harus mengerti Reo"

"kalau begitu buat Tet-chan mengerti. Buat dia mengerti kalau kau mencintainya Sei-chan"

"kau tidak berhak berbicara begitu pada atasanmu, Reo"

"kau memang atasanku, tapi aku Tetap sudah hidup lebih lama darimu Sei-chan, kau sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri"

"aku tidak mau menjadi adikmu"

"oke, baiklah. Terserah kau menolak atau tidak, tapi ungkapkan perasaanmu pada Tet-chan sekarang"

"kau tidak berhak memerintahku , Reo"

"lalu kau ingin yang bagaimana Sei-chan? Apa kau mau diam saja melihat Tet-chan disini dan membiarkan Tet-chan bersama orang lain?"

"dia masih sendiri Reo"

"dia memang masih sendiri, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan akan ada orang lain yang menjemputnya, tertawa bersama, menggenggam lembut tangannya dan menci-"

SYUT! Ucapan Mibuchi berhenti seketika saat sebuah gunting merah melesat kearahnya.

"aku tidak buta , Reo. Aku tau kalau banyak yang menyukai Tetsuya" 'dan itulah masalahnya' lanjut Akashi dalam hatinya.

"la-lalu apa yang kau tunggu Sei-chan? Kau sudah 9 tahun mencintai nya dalam diam"

"aku tidak mau menyakiti Tetsuya"

"aku sudah tidak tau lagi bagaimana dan harus dengan apa aku berbicara denganmu Sei-chan. Kau keterlaluan. Dengan seperti ini kau tidak hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri, kau menyakiti Tet-chan juga"

"aku tidak butuh komentarmu"

"oke, baiklah. Aku menyerah Sei-sama. Kalau nanti Tet-chan sudah punya orang lain, jangan minta aku untuk mengantarmu ke bar seperti saat Tet-chan jalan dengan Kagami"

"kau terlalu banyak bicara hari ini, Reo"

"lihat Sei-chan, ada yang datang"

Focus Akashi menajam. Pelukan. Usapan pada surai biru muda. Tertawa bersama. Kepalan tangan Akashi menguat.

"apa ini yang Sei-chan inginkan?"

Akashi tidak menjawab. Mibuchi bisa merasakan nyeri itu. Nyeri hati Akashi.

"Sei-chan, kali ini, ijinkan aku membantu mu. Sebagai rasa terimakasih ku atas kepemimpinanmu saat di Rakuzan, sebagai bawahanmu, dan sebagai orang yang menganggapmu sebagai adik"

"aku tidak mengerti , Reo"

"kau tidak perlu mengerti. Aku akan membawa Tet-chan padamu. Dan sebagai gantinya, aku serahkan tahap terakhir kepadamu. Kau ingin tetap seperti ini, atau masuk ke tahap yang lebih lanjut dengan Tet-chan"

"terserahlah" Akashi sudah mulai lelah.

"untuk langkah pertama, sebelumnya, maafkan aku Sei-chan"

Dengan segenap tenaga, Mibuchi mendorong Akashi dari tangga lantai dua di apartment depan TK Kuroko yang mereka gunakan untuk mengintai Kuroko setiap hari. Darah mengalir dari pelipis Akashi. Dengan panic, Mibuchi turun mengecek Akashi. Oh, masih bernafas. Mibuchi lega. Saatnya tahap kedua. Dengan tergesa, dia menuju ke TK tempat Kuroko bekerja.

…

Kuroko terkejut bukan main. Okelah, dia memang terbiasa menerima tamu saat sedang mengajar di TK-nya, tapi tamu yang datang, bukanlah tamu yang biasa.

'Ada apa Mibuchi-san sampai menemuinya?' Kuroko bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Tet-chan, hah..hah..hah" nafas Mibuchi tersengal-sengal. Dia harus cepat kalau tidak mau rencana menyatukan Akashi dan Kuroko berubah menjadi rencana pembunuhan.

"a-ada apa Mibuchi-san? Dan kenapa bajumu memerah?"

"Sei-chan.. Sei-chan"

"Sei-chan?" mata Kuroko membulat. Selama ini , orang yang dipanggil dengan nama chan dibelakangnya oleh Mibuchi hanya dia dan Akashi.

"ada apa dengan Akashi-kun, Mibuchi-san?"

"dia-dia, ah itu tidak penting sekarang. Dia kecelakaan. Ayo ikut aku Tet-chan. Aku tidak tau dengan siapa harus minta tolong" ujar Mibuchi sambil menarik tangan Kuroko. Dan tanpa Mibuchi duga, Kuroko berlari lebih cepat darinya. Meninggalkannya dengan Kagami yang masih berlari dibelAkang.

Kuroko tidak mau kehilangan Akashi. Persetan dengan janjinya yang Akan berhenti memikirkan Akashi. Kemungkinan Akashi Akan meninggalkannya membuatnya ngeri.

"Akashi-kun dimana Mibuchi-san!?"

Kuroko panik bukan main.

"di apartment Kiseki Tetchan"

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Kuroko menemukan Akashi. Mata Kuroko membulat ngeri. Akashi dengan darah yang menggenang.

"Akashi-kun, bangun!" Kuroko mulai menangis. Dipangkunya kepala Akashi dipahanya. Tak peduli dengan darah yang mengenai bajunya.

"Akashi-kun!"

"…"

"Akashi-kun!"

"…"

"bagaimana keadaan Akashi, Kuroko?"

"hiks, aku tidak tau Kagami-kun. Cepat panggil ambulan!"

"aku sudah memanggil ambulan, Tet-chan"

"hiks.. Akashi-kun ..hiks"

…

Ambulan itu melaju dengan cepat. Kuroko sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan tangan Akashi dari genggamannya. Merah memang surai Akashi, tapi Kuroko tidak mau ada cairan merah lagi di tubuh Akashi. Wajah yang biasanya berwibawa dan mempunyai aura tinggi itu sekarang pucat. Bibir yang biasa berkata sinis itu membiru. Kuroko tidak sanggup melihatnya. Dia ingin wajah itu tidak lagi pucat dan bibir itu berbicara sinis saja daripada harus melihatnya membiru.

"Tet-chan, lepaskan tangan Sei-chan, biarkan dokter memeriksanya dulu. Kita tunggu disini"

"ta-tapi Mibuchi-san..-"

"Tet-chan!"

"ha-hai, selamatkan Akashi-kun dokter. Onegaishimasu"

…

Satu jam. Dua jam. Detik demi detik yang berlalu dirumah sakit itu membuat Kuroko gila. Membuat dirinya mondar-mandir dengan tidak tenangnya.

"Tet-chan, tenanglah. Duduk dulu"

"apa Mibuchi-san tidak khawatir dengan Akashi-kun?"

"tentu saja aku khawatir" 'aku yang mendorongnya' tambah Mibuchi dalam hati.

"lalu bagaimana.. bagaimana Mibuchi-san bisa setenang itu?"

"apa aku terlihat tenang Tet-chan? Kau lihat orang-orang disini? Mereka semua khawatir"

Kuroko memandang sekeliling. Kiseki no sedai. Teman-teman Akashi semasa di Rakuzan, ada juga kenalan Akashi dari tim kaijou, shutoku, yosen, touo dan beberapa anak Seirin. Semua terlihat khawatir. Bagaimanapun, setelah pertandingan basket itu, mereka sudah menjadi teman walau masih sering _sinis-sinisan._ Akhirnya Kuroko menyerah. Dia duduk diantara Mibuchi dan Kagami.

"Tet-chan, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan. Apa kau menyukai Sei-chan?" semua orang ikut menunggu Akashi langsung saja ikut menengok. Memberi perhatian lebih pada topic ini. Bagaimanapun mereka juga penasaran, kenapa Kuroko tidak pernah membuka hati walau sudah bertubi-tubi _serangan_ dilancarkan.

"suka?" mata Kuroko menatap tepat mata Mibuchi. Kuroko melanjutkan "daripada disebut suka, aku sudah tidak tau apa yang ku rasakan pada Akashi-kun, Mibuchi-san. Aku mencintainya. Terlalu mencintainya" Kuroko menangis lagi. Biarkan dia OOC sekarang. Kuroko tidak pernah menangis. Pantang baginya untuk menangis. Namun, melihat Akashi yang terbujur seperti itu , membuat pertahanannya runtuh juga. Mibuchi tambah merasa bersalah. Kalau nanti Akashi tidak selamat, dia akan langsung minta hukuman mati.

Pintu kamar itu akhirnya terbuka. Kuroko menjadi orang pertama yang berlari menemui dokternya.

"bagaimana keadaan Akashi-kun ,dokter?"

"keluarganya?"

"bukan. Saya Kuroko Tetsuya. temannya"

"ada keluarganya?"

"keluarga Akashi-kun sedang di Kyoto"

"baiklah. Dia berhasil melalui masa kritisnya. Benturan dikepalanya membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi tidak ada masalah dengan otaknya. Jadi , kita beruntung dia tidak amnesia. Dan dia kehilangan banyak darah, namun untung saja stok darah yang sesuai dengannya masih ada , jadi tidak masalah"

"apa kami boleh menjenguknya?"

"untuk sekarang, jangan dulu. Nanti saja kalau sudah sadar"

"ta-tapi dokter, biarkan aku melihatnya, sebentar saja" Kuroko membungkukkan badannya Sembilan puluh derajat.

"kami mohon dokter, biarkan dia masuk" Kasamatsu pun ikut bicara. semua yang disitu ikut membungkuk.

"baiklah. Tapi hanya Kuroko-san saja"

"hai. Arigatto dokter"

…

Kuroko menatap Akashi nanar. Perban yang masih bercorak merah. Selang oksigen. Bunyi alat yang entah apa namanya dengan garis sedang naik turun menggambarkan detak jantung Akashi. Daripada kata-kata Akashi saat final winter cup lima tahun lalu, melihat Akashi seperti ini, jauh membuat Kuroko terluka.

Sudah dua hari, dan Akashi belum sadar. Kata dokter yang menangani Akashi, tidak ada masalah dengan Akashi bahkan macam-macam alat yang kemarin menempel di tubuh Akashi sudah dicabut. Mungkin memang Akashi yang ''belum" mau sadar. Semua teman-temannya bergantian menjenguk hanya Kuroko yang tidak mau pulang. Dia ingin disini . menunggu Akashi sadar. Memastikan Akashi baik-baik saja.

…

Akashi merasAkan kepalanya sangat pusing. Seolah baru saja dipukul dengan benda tumpul dengan keras.

"Akashi-kun?"

Samar-samar dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Seperti suara Kuroko. aneh, sepertinya terakhir dia sedang memandang Kuroko dari jauh bersama Mibuchi. Apa Kuroko melihatnya? Perlahan dia membuka matanya. Silau. Biru muda samar-samar.

"Akashi-kun?"

Suara itu semakin jelas didengar Akashi. Tidak salah lagi, ini suara Kuroko.

"Tet-suya?"

"Akashi-kun, kau sudah sadar?"

Akashi masih mencoba mencerna ucapan Kuroko. Sadar? Tentu saja dia sadar. Memang apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Dan yang terpenting, kenapa Kuroko bisa disini?

"Tetsuya, ini dimana? Dan kenapa kau ada disini?" Akashi mencoba duduk. Tak memperdulikan pusing yang semakin menjadi.

Grepp. Akashi bisa merasakan Kuroko memeluknya erat dan hanya bisa melihatnya dengan terkejut.

"Akashi-kun no baka!" Kuroko menangis lagi.

"Tet-Tetsuya?"

"bagaimana bisa Akashi-kun ceroboh seperti itu! Bagaimana kalau Akashi-kun tidak..tidak bisa bangun lagi!?"

"apa maksud-" oh, Akashi ingat sekarang. Percakapannya terakhir dengan Mibuchi saat mereka mengintai Kuroko. Jadi ini yang disebut bantuan dengan Mibuchi. Berdoa saja kalau Akashi tidak akan mengulitinya setelah ini. Banci sialan!

"Akashi-kun, sangat bodoh. Aku sangat khawatir dengan Akashi-kun"

Akashi tersentak. Dia bisa merasakan pelukan Kuroko mengerat.

"Tetsuya..-"

"kali ini, biarkan aku bicara Akashi-kun. Kau bukan kaptenku lagi. Kau bukan orang yang membutuhkanku lagi, jadi kau tidak berhak memerintahku. Jadi aku akan bicara dulu"

Akashi mengangguk. Membiarkan Kuroko bicara.

"Akashi-kun, katakan padaku harus bagaimana aku bisa mengejarmu? Harus dengan apa agar aku bisa menggapaimu? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar..agar Akashi-kun mau melihatku?"

Mata Akashi membulat. Dia tidak bodoh untuk menebak apa arti dari kalimat yang diucapkan Kuroko kepadanya.

"Tetsuya-"

"aku belum selesai bicara Akashi-kun. Saat final lima tahun yang lalu, hatiku hancur mendengar Akashi-kun hanya menganggapku sebagai prototype lama. Bahkan, Akashi-kun sudah punya pengganti yang lain. Hatiku hancur, Akashi-kun menghancurkannya sedemikian rupa. Hingga, aku berjanji. Aku berhenti mengejar Akashi-kun yang bahkan tidak terlihat lagi didepanku. Aku-"

Kuroko terbelalak. Mulutnya sudah terkunci. Akashi menciumnya. Mencium bibirnya. Melumatnya lembut. Tidak ada perang lidah, namun cukup membuat Kuroko bersemu merah.

"kau terlalu banyak bicara Tetsuya. sekarang giliranku. Aku mencintai Tetsuya"

"Aka-"

"aku belum selesai bicara Tetsuya. kau tidak perlu mengejarku karena aku yang akan datang padamu. Kau tidak melihatku berada di depanmu karena aku selalu berada dibelakang Tetsuya. mengawasi Tetsuya diam-diam"

"ke-kenapa Akashi-kun tidak bilang kepadaku?"

"aku memang egois Tetsuya. tapi aku tidak bisa egois menyakitimu. Begitu banyak orang yang menyukai Tetsuya, dan kau terlihat nyaman bersama mereka. Aku tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku ingin Tetsuya untuk diriku sendiri. Jadi aku menunggu agar aku bisa berubah, bisa menerima kalau banyak yang menyukai Tetsuya. tapi tidak bisa"

"kau tidak perlu berubah Akashi-kun. Aku mencintai Akashi-kun yang seperti ini. Cintai aku dengan cara Akashi-kun, karena aku pun mencintai Akashi-kun dengan caraku"

"karena Tetsuya sudah berkata seperti itu, jadi ku anggap ini persetujuan kalau Tetsuya adalah milikku" ujar Akashi sambil menarik Kuroko untuk tidur diranjangnya. Wajah Kuroko bersemu merah. Dia hanya bisa berbaring berbantalkan lengan Akashi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Akashi.

Akashi mencium kening Kuroko. Sekarang, biarkan dia dan Kuroko menikmati masa jadian hari pertama. Untuk urusan menguliti Mibuchi Akan dia pikirkan lagi.

…

Didepan kamar 114, terlihat sekumpulan pemuda yang kurang kerjaan sedang mengintip adegan Akakuro.

"set dah, gitu doang butuh waktu Sembilan tahun" - Aomine

"Sembilan tahun kalau buat nyicil rumah udah lunas tuh"- Kagami

"Sembilan tahun bisa makan maiubo sepabrik" – Murasakibara

"jadi model Sembilan tahun udah bisa Menuhin kamar dengan majalah-ssu" –Kise

"Sembilan tahun, kalau bayi, sekarang sudah kelas tiga SD nanodayo" –Midorima

"Sembilan tahun nyicil motor malah dapet dua" –Takao

Mibuchi tidak ikut berkomentar. Bagaimapun belum ada kejelasan nasib masihkah dia hidup setelah ini. Mari ucapkan doa keselamatan untuk Mibuchi..

END.

Author's Note :

Aduuuh, apaan ini? Genre apa ini? *garukgarukkepala. Apapun genrenya, tetep Akakuro pairingnya, hahaha :D  
maaf yah, kalo absurd. Lagi libur, jadi daripada bengong, kepikiran ngetik one shot :D  
oh, iya, ada beberapa adegan dan percakapan yang sama dengan Kurobas Season 3 episode 17, hehe. Inspirasinya emang dari situ sih, tepatnya adegan kuroko berkata "malam ini, akan ku sampaikan perasaan ini kepada mu , akashi-kun" . aduuuh, bikin otak fujoshi aktif aja nih tetsuya :* .  
well, masih ada omake nya loh, hehe

Omake.

"jadi Reo, bisa kau jelaskan padaku, apa maksud dari rencana _hampir_ membunuhku itu?"

"bukannya aku sudah minta maaf saat akan mendorongmu, Sei-chan?"

"dan kau pikir aku memaafkanmu?"

"tapi kan kau sekarang bahagia. Sudah jadian, sekarang sudah mau menikah dengan Tet-chan"

"Reo, aku beri kau pilihan, mau ku kuliti sebelum dibunuh atau dikuliti setelah dibunuh"

"Sei-chan bisa aja bercandanya"

"apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

Mibuchi kicep. Pose Akashi dengan membawa gunting siap lempar, mata yang berkilat dan seringai itu sungguh mengerikan. Mibuchi hanya berharap, ada malaikat yang berbaik hati menyelamatkannya dari iblis merah didepannya ini. Gunting sudah terangkat, mibuchi sudah memejamkan mata dan..

"Sei-kun, bagai- are, mibuchi-san? Kenapa kau memejamkan mata?"

Terimakasih Tuhan, malaikat dan keajaiban itu memang ada . Mibuchi hampir saja memeluk Kuroko kalau tidak diancam lewat tatapan mata Akashi.

"Tet-chan, darimana?"

"aku baru saja selesai mempersiapkan undangan untuk pernikahan kami. Mibuchi-san, jangan lupa datang ya?"

"tentu saja Tet-"

"kau bisa keluar Reo"

"hai Sei-chan"

"kau tidak boleh seperti itu ke Mibuchi-san, Sei-kun"

"masalah pekerjaan biasa Tetsuya. Daripada itu, bagaimana persiapannya? Maaf aku belum bisa membantu"

"tidak apa Sei-kun, lagipula, Okaasan dan Okasama sudah banyak membantu"

Ya, setelah jadian itu, mereka tidak membuang waktu lagi. Apalagi setelah teman-teman mereka merecoki bahwa perjalanan cinta mereka seperti cicilan utang , mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Lagipula sembilan tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk membuktikan keseriusan cinta mereka.

"Tetsuya?"

"iya Sei-kun?"

"mulai sekarang, Tetsuya adalah milikku. Aku tidak suka Tetsuya punya gelar Uke sejuta umat"

"hah?!"

END beneran.

So, Please Read and give me Review. Emm, if you want :)  
maybe, critical okey but not flame ( **Especially flame for pairing and also applies to critical** ) for this time because I'm not as yet common :)  
harap maklum XD


End file.
